New Diaries  Moon
by anesiesalvarotecullen
Summary: lagrimas de sangre caían por sus ojos,mientras que una mirada triste y desconsolada me miraba desde el otro lado..en ese instante mire hacía abajo y vi mis manos envueltas en sangre,mientras de mi boca salían torpes palabras..-yo solo...- BxE/D LEELO ! :
1. Chapter 1

**hola me gustaría que leyerais la loca idea que se me ocurrió de madrugada el otro día ,podría mezclar vampiries diaries con twilight se que es de locos pero porque no intentarlo me gustaría ayuda y opinion sobre este escrito .. sigue siendo EXB**

**Ni crepusculo ni de vampiries diaries son miass .. T.T xD**

* * *

><p>Las hojas de otoño caían suavemente sobre el césped marchito, pase la mano suavemente por él, ¿porque todo se marchitaba? Suspire mientras miraba a la nada ... mis ojos marrones se encontraban triste , hoy hacia 3 meses que me había mudado a esta nueva ciudad Fell's Church , mi padre tomo la decisión de abandonar forks por mi culpa puesto que según él no tengo vida, de nuevo un suspiro se formo en mis labios, estaba cansada , triste, preocupada, que fuera como dijo él como si nunca hubiera existido…- esas palabras me hicieron temblar de nuevo como podría realmente olvidarme de sus ojos amabar , de sus caricias de sus te quiero.. Fui una estúpida humana enamorándome de él... ¿realmente el no me quería? Entonces porque me tuvo que salvar en Phoenix ... solo jugaban con los sentimientos de un pobre humano … como podía pensar así de los Cullen ... solo pensar en su apellido hizo de nuevo que el cuerpo se me estremeciera y una pequeña lagrima rabiosa saliera de mis ojos, como podían pensar yo así de ellos eran demasiado buenos negué con la cabeza y limpie las lagrimas y cerré el libro que leía cumbre borrascosas como siempre lo llevaba conmigo a todas partes me parecía increíble ese libro aunque me lo hubiera leído demasiadas veces, ahora me encontraba en el cementerio de aquí se que no es un lugar a adecuado para estar sola .. Pero mi imaginación me hacia malas pasadas todavía creía que el ... mire hacia la tumba que tenía enfrente y repase con los dedos el nombre de esta era igual que su nombre ... como decía creía que el pudiera vagar por aquí me he leído libros de vampiros solo para saber que él era real se que son tonterías una vez me dispuse a contarle todo el mundo eso .. Pero me acorde de mi promesa y no la quería romper... nunca diría nada de ellos ... pase la mano por mis pelos y lo acomode por mis hombros, el sol ya se escondía era la hora del crespúsculo, y la hora de salir del cementerio ... me dispuse a salir de él me levante y ande por la tumbas mirando las edades y fijándome en las flores que había sobre ellas cuando una brisa helada y hizo que me girara a mi derecha… en un árbol vi un enorme cuervo negro … lo mire durante un instante y parecía de película de miedo , deje de mirarlo ¿a qué temer cuando has estado con vampiros ? y te ha perseguido un lunático-vampiro? No había nada a que temer sonreí hacia el cuervo envuelta hacia mis pensamientos ... metí mis manos en los bolsillo de la chaqueta , mientras que seguía andando hacia adelante cuando me gire de nuevo... el cuervo ya no estaba ... Me pareció inusual ... al mirar de nuevo al frente vi una sombra sería un hombre bastante raro llevaba una cazadora negra de cuero tenía el pelo algo largo sus ojos parecían negro como la noche... mire hacia abajo y seguí mi camino ya casi alcanzaba la verja del cementerio cuando una mano se apoyo en mi hombro …<p>

* * *

><p><strong>soy nueva aqui espero haber puesto todo bien y que os haya gustado .. :)<strong>

**Cuando le ha los comentario sabre si publicar o no el siguiente capitulo (este solo ha sido el prologo o resumen ) no pido cantida solo opinion **

**besos y cuidensen ..**

**Anesie :) **


	2. fin del crepusculo

**Hola a todos de nuevo chicas he leido los tres comentarios muchas gracias por leer se que la historia es rara espero que osg guste este capitulo es corto pero aun asi espero que deis de nuevo vuestra opinion es el comienzo ...**

**De nuevo digo que ni Twilight ni rhe vampiries diaries son mias T.T **

* * *

><p>Su voz me dejo perpleja...<p>

-perdona te habías dejado esto allí ...- tenía una sonrisa amplían mientras me miraba con curiosidad ,mire hacia sus manos que eran blancas y grande y yacía hay mi libro de cumbres borrascosas, sonreí hacia él y observe directamente sus ojos azules me llamaron mucho su atención puesto que parecían oscuro aunque llevara ese color tan claro , mis palabras como siempre quedaron atontadas…

. Mmm... gr-gracias .. – rápidamente cogí de sus manos el libro , pero él no lo soltó...

¿No te presentas?- dijo él con una sonrisa divertida ,aguanto el libro con fuerza ...- no te he visto nunca por aquí ¿eres nueva?- me miro de nuevo con curiosidad y diversión me recordó a una mirada de james esto hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, cerré los ojos con fuerza . mi cuerpo notaba estar en peligro tenía que salir de aquí...

Mm.. soy bella -dije rápidamente mirando hacía el suelo – no he salido mucho de casa desde que estoy aquí ... – un suspiro salió de nuevo de mis labios ..

Interesante ... ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa?- esta proposición me hizo mirarlo a los ojos que estaba diciendo pero si lo conocía de una frase este señor quienquiera que sea , rápida mente la palabras salieron sola de mi boca ...

¿y tú quien eres? No te conozco de nada ni si quiera se tu nombre ... - mi tono de voz no fue amable , ni mi mirada tampoco , el rio ampliamente ...

Perdona no haberme presentado- dijo el mirando de nuevo mis ojos... me sonrió de una tal manera que hizo que sus rasgo parecieran hermosos... – soy Damon Salvatore , hermano mayor de Estefan seguro que lo conoces del instituto …

No lo siento pero no , no lo conozco …- le corte ,el crepúsculo ya había terminado el cementerio estaba totalmente oscuro Charlie me reñiría si no llegaba pronto a casa ...

¿Y eso es que eres anti social o qué? …- El sonrió y murmuro algo tras esto pero no me entere de nada era como si fuera Alice cuando decía algo que no me quería que me acordara.., esto hizo que de nuevo me sintiera sola , ya no podía contarle nada a nadie , mi cara cambio y mis ojos ya no veían los ojos de este tal Damon ahora posaban hacia abajo a mi libro vi que lo tenía suelto tire de él y lo recogí entre mis brazos no quería escuchar mas de tonterías de aquel tipo quería volver a casa .. , me gire y seguí caminando hacia delante ignorando totalmente los pasos que se oían tras de mí , una vez que Salí del cementerio , me dirigía hasta mi casa no se hallaba muy lejos solo andaría un cuarto de hora así … quería continuar con mi camino cuando vi que Damon Salvatore se encontraba a mi lado ...

¿Te dedicas a perseguir niñas de 18 años?- dije mirándolo con frialdad.

18 años...bonita edad ya eres toda una adulta ¿no? -dijo sonriendo mirándome de arriba bajo esto hizo que empezara andar mas rápido – tienes un buen cuerpo no muy maduro pero tampoco muy juvenil tienes unas curvas preciosas...- el agarro mi brazo y me atrajo hacia el he hizo que lo mirara a los ojos fijamente mientras que levantaba mi cara levantando mi barbilla , su fuerza era muy fuerte sobre natural … mi cuerpos e estremeció debería estar muerta de miedo , aterrorizada pero esto solo me hizo sonreír aunque mi cuerpo estuviera temblando mi sonrisa permanecía hay .. ¿podría ser sobrenatural? ¿un vampiro? , tenía la mirada en sus ojos pero no eran rojo como los de james ni ámbar como ellos... me mordí el labio con fuerza realmente lo extrañaba, de pronto sus ojos azules se hicieron de un negro s u pupila se fue dilatando hasta ser casi todo el ojo , mi sonrisa desapareció por completo este hombre no era humano ni tan poco vampiro mi cuerpo empezó a estremecerse y a temblar mientras que con la mano libre empecé a darle golpe

Que me dejes en paz suéltame me haces daño voy hay ir a la policía si no lo sabes mi padre trabaja allí- salieron esas palabras de mi boca y el solo rio despreocupado.

Crees que la policía me importa .-su mirada fue mortal – ahora solo haz caso a lo que te digo se buena y no pasara nada , vas a dejar que te muerda ahora – sus ojos que se encontraban totalmente negros miraban a los míos intensamente me quede a tontada, era como si me quisiera hipnotizar

Crees que le tengo miedo a los vampiros lunático?- sonreí mi cuerpo dejo de temblar .- si te crees eso vas mal ya me he enfrentado a vampiros más fuerte que tu y de un color de ojos rubís que hacían que mis pesadillas fueran eternas … - reí con nerviosismo recordando aquello y mirando su cara de asombro- si te crees que puedo temer a un vampiro de ojos azules lo llevas claro .. – deje de hablar y mi sonrisa seguía en mi cara- muérdeme ... – lo desafié mientras que su cara de asombro cambiaba por completo a una cara deformada y con colmillos largos y puntiagudos ahora sí que tenía miedo mi cuerpo realmente tembló temía a victoria si pero a él le temí mas-

Damon- una voz salió de la oscuridad , Damon me seguía agarrando con fuerza mis brazos me dolían y mi cara tan bien .-Déjala y no juegues así

Hermanito no te he llamado .- sus ojos asesinos seguían en mi su cara dejo de ser deformada aunque sus colmillos seguían al descubierto – ve con Elena...-De la nada detrás de Damon a pareció , este chico debería ser Estefan su rostro ahora que caigo lo había visto varias veces-

Suéltala Damon no quiero llamar mas la atención –su voz fue fría y totalmente calculada hacia Damon.-

No has olido su sangre huele muy bien ...- paso su nariz por mi cuello apreté mas mis dientes contra mis labios cuando un pequeño grito quería salir ... hubo un silencio y mirada entre los dos … solo murmure .- como si no hubiera oído eso antes…- me gane la mirada de los dos y la curiosidad de Estefan

¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Estefan mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos...

Has visto que divertida es podría ser mi mascota, ha demás no habría que lavarla huele tan bien que alimenta ...- una sonrisa de nuevo se asomo entre sus labios donde sus colmillos se posaban.-

Damon déjate de juegos haz que olvide todo esto , seguiremos con lo nuestro es tarde y hoy habrá luna llena no quiero que pase nada …- dijo esto apoyando una mano en el hombro de Damon …

De acuerdo ganas tu hoy , solo porque quiero matar algunos chuchos...-sonrío y me miro sus colmillos desaparecieron y de nuevo sus facciones fueron normales , lo único que no cambio fueron los ojos que estaban totalmente negros- ahora no recordaras nada de esto iras rápido a casa si te pregunta olvidaste tu libro en el cementerio y tuviste que volver …- susurro mirándome intensamente , pero no se que estaría esperando puesto no surgió efecto en mi estaba mirándolo y él seguía mirándome..

Vamos es tarde Damon … - Estefan tiro de Damon , este soltó el agarre desaparecieron en la noche seguidamente... me gire bruscamente y empecé acorrer era muy tarde y no solo eso estaba atemorizada ellos eran realmente vampiros ... aunque esta idea al principio no me pareció mal es decir a partir de hoy ya nunca sería como si no hubieras existido el .. lo que vi hoy es real y esto cambia las cosas... mientras que corría por el sendero oscuro con temor y corriendo intentando no tropezar un ligera sonrisa recorría mis labios …

* * *

><p><strong>que pensais tendria que haber sido mas largo ? besoss a todas y espero de nuevo vuestra opinion cuando lea la opinion de nuevo subire otro cap !<strong>

**ser un poco duras si quereis (:**

**Anesie**


	3. Luna llena

**Holaaa chicas me hizo mucha ilusion ver los 7 comentarios que tengo en serio parecera extraño pero me gustaria una opinion dura lo que osgustaria cambiar o nose por ahora tengo una gran idea en la cabeza siento la tardanza de capitulos pero fue difícil escribir xD esperoo que difruteis de la lectura y antes de comenzar**

**Estas queridisiimas historias no son mias T.T ni Twilight ni the vampiries diaries solo me divierto un poco ! :) **

* * *

><p>Cerré la puerta con fuerza mi respiración estaba agitada había venido corriendo desde el cementerio, realmente había creído Damon que mi mente estaba todo olvidado... al recordar su mirada hizo de nuevo un pequeño temblor en mi cuerpo, no sé que clases de vampiros son esto y lo peor de todo ellos nunca me hablaron que podría haber otras clases de vampiros y si ellos tan poco lo sabían de nuevo hubo otra cosa en mi mente y que había en ellos ¿podrían caminar a la luz del sol? ¿Mueren con estacas de maderas? ¿Dormirían en aptaules?... la voz de Charlie hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos...<p>

Bella has llegado creí que nunca ibas a llegar, estaba preocupado, -su mirada parecía cansada- iba ahora a buscarte ... esto no es forks bella este pueblo es algo más grande y no solo eso es peligroso ... – apoyo sus brazos en la cintura -

Ya papa lo siento en serio pero es que me entretuve hablando con uno de los chicos Salvatore…- sabía que si decía eso se iba a quedar más tranquilo era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de algo que no fuera asignaturas del instituto...

Qué bien me han dicho que esos chicos son estupendo sobre todo Estefan a aunque no tengo muy claro pero creo que esta con una chica … no caigo ahora en su nombre.-se a rasco la cabeza mientras me miraba-

Mmm… papa creo que es Elena lo he oído de la boca del otro hermano ... – sonreí gentilmente hacia el – anda papa vamos hacer la cena que seguro que no has preparado nada – reí divertida y pase por a lado de mi padre-

Bells lo siento pero sabes que yo para la comida soy un necio- el me sonrío y pasamos a la cocina la cocina no era gran cosa se parecía mucho a la de forks solo que mas grande ya que en medio tenía una gran mesa que era como si hiciera de encimera y tras ella teníamos el comedor … estaba decorado tal y como venia ya que nos mudamos sin muebles puesto que nuestra casa en forks se la habíamos dejado a los amigos de mi padre en la push extrañaba mucho a Jacob también … suspire mientras ponía a freír un huevo ..Cuando estaba en casa y no hacía nada más que mirar la televisión apagada ,allí en forks jake venia cada tarde y me daba un par de sonrisas , me contaba cosas divertidas de los chicos de la push y las leyendas aunque algunas de ellas no quería escuchar el era un buen chico … me hacía sentirme bien en la oscuridad en la que vivía solo sé que él no podría haberme sacado de ella… empecé oler a quemado de nuevo estando en mis pensamientos se me fue la mano en la cocina , no estaba muy quemado creo … - aunque pondré otro por si acaso voy a estar más atenta-. dije en un pequeño susurro ...

Bells estas bien he olido a quemado... – sus ojos de nuevo estaban preocupados y... ¿triste?-

Si papa no hay problema solo se me quemo un poco – le sonreí ampliamente mientras lo miraba con diversión- bueno papa y ¿Qué tal con la jefa de policía te llevas bien?- pregunte pero ahora poniéndole atención al huevo y a el bacón que eche mientras hablábamos...

Bueno no está mal la verdad que no hay mucho suceso graves …-dijo pensativo pero continuo-solo me han hecho carga con una pistola con bala de maderas no te parece extraño...-dijo mi padre sentado desde la mesa del comedor-

Si la verdad que si, ¿ten han dicho para que son esas balas? – mi mente como si fuera un unes con flechas supo ya para que eran ... entonces estos vampiros si sufrían con la madera... increíble lo mejor de todo era que la jefa de policía lo sabia

No...-suspiro- solo me han dicho que la utilizare cuando sea el momento exacto que me daré cuenta... – de nuevo mi padre soltó otro suspiro y yo puse la comida en el plato y se lo entregue a el – Bells ¿tú no cenas? ..

No , no tengo hambre he perdido el apetito hoy y no me encuentro muy bien ... – le sonreí suavemente mientras que pasaba una de mis manos por mi pelo jugando con las punta de el –

Bella si te quieres acostar ... ya haz lo pero sabes que nos mudamos aquí para que hicieras una nueva vida te olvidaras de las preocupaciones, y que comenzaras desde cero …- Charlie puso una mano sobre mi cabeza y dio una palma mientras sonreía- No te preocupes pequeña , solo tienes que ser tu y sociabilizarte con la gente necesitas salir de este estado enserio…- no contesté solo asentí con la cabeza , pero como seguir hacia delante sabiendo que habías perdido tu alma gemela ,tu eternidad con el tu final feliz echo trizas ..- A veces creo que deberíamos habernos quedado en forks, solo llevo dos meses con este trabajando de policía y no he visto más casos raros de los que vi allí…- suspiro de nuevo y empezó acortar la comida.

Charlie mejor te dejo, no te preocupes estoy bien enserio. solo ando cansada … ya sabes- mire hacia el suelo con la cabeza baja y susurre- a mí también me hubiera gustado estar en forks ...

Está bien bella buenas noches que descanses...- me sonrío, asentí con la cabeza, por no poder sonreír no tenias ganas si se quería volver a forks ¿porque no hacerlo porque no marcharnos de aquí? Realmente no entendí porque nos movimos yo no quería , pero dijo que si no me mandaba con René sabia que con René sería imposible verlo… el no puede ir a sitios muy soleados... René ama el sol y la playa el calor... no podría verlo ni él ni a los cullen de nuevo su nombre hizo un hueco en mi estomago... si mi padre se movía a otro pueblo como hizo este pueblo era pequeño y bueno llueve no mucho pero el clima no es muy soleado y tengo esperanza de verlos aunque este en otra ciudad sabia que los vería otra vez o si no , no sé lo que haría... de nuevo el agujero que se abrió en el estomago era más grande me dolía bastante... tenía ganas de llegar al a habitación y llorar hasta quedarme dormida... si no tenia pesadillas porque así eran mis noches todas llenas de pesadillas por la alejada del.. o porque victoria me encontraba… suspire pesadamente , abrí la puerta de mi habitación mientras que con mi manos me agarraba el estomago y las lagrimas ya salía por mis ojos … entre adentro no hacía falta encender la luz tenia la habitación bien ... sabia donde me dirigía de forks me traje algo que sabía que nunca podría olvidar la hamaca donde pasaba las noches observándome, las lagrimas ya caían suavemente por mis mejillas ,cerré la puerta y me caí hacia abajo , ¿ porque me observaba todas la noches si no me amaba? Porque , porque … de nuevo las lagrimas no me dejaron observar la habitación hacia tres meses que no veía su cara tres meses... de pronto un sollozo salió de mis labios… y si ya no lo veía nunca más.. y si me olvidaba de su rostro sus ojos ámbar... de nuevo las lagrimas no me dejaron pensar en mas eso hizo que me quedar un rato mirando la nada pensando en sus ojos.. pero el detalles de sus ojos ámbar me hizo recordar lo que paso esta noche realmente esto era peligroso como podría actuar delante de ellos como si no hubiera pasado nada, si ,los hermanos Salvatore mañana estarían allí en el instituto a primera hora Damon no estará. Entre lagrimas un suspiro salió , me levante del suelo con cuidado de no tropezar me dirigí hacia la cama y me deje caer allí , realmente mañana sería difícil mirarlo a la cara ya ¿porque no habría olvidado? seria igual como …. Unas de las lagrimas de antes hizo un recorrido de mis ojos a mis labios... realmente no lo sé y tengo miedo que sean como James solo sé que si me querían haber matado habían tenido tiempo ¿no? No realmente no sabía nada de ellos solo que son vampiros hermanos y peligrosos creo lo suficiente para mantenerme alejada … cerré los ojos con fuerza deseando quedarme dormida y no pensar en nada pero algo vino a mí como si fuera una señal de pronto un golpe hubo en la ventana como una pequeña piedra daba en ella no hice caso no tenía ganas de tonterías de niño ... solo sé que se que es tontería pero en forks cuando me fui deje la ventana abierta por si acaso el quería entrar por si volvía ese pensamiento me hizo levantarme rápidamente y abrir la ventana me daba igual los peligros que hubieran aquí por la noche solo quería verlo a él y no me importaba si pasaba frio seria como unos de sus abrazos , me cayó algo de una gota de agua de nuevo en mis manos me di cuenta que no era de lluvia , como siempre mis malditos sentimientos me hacían llorar porque estaba tan débil estoy harta de llorar , mire por la ventana la noche estaba tranquila y la luna llena a alumbraba a el bosque que tenía enfrente hacia una gran noche la contemple , algo me llamo la atención de nuevo el cuervo que estaba en el cementerio me pareció verlo en uno de los arboles cercanos a mi casa no le di mucha importancia … esperaba que esta luna llena la estuviera viendo el tan bien ….suspire era una tonta ilusa enamorada de un masoquista imbécil idiota vampiro..

Me aleje de la ventana y aire fresco que entraba me hizo sentir mejor me tire sobre la cama no tenía ganas de taparme quería sentir el frio solo un rato ... cerré los ojos de nuevo pero esta vez con suavidad pensando en nada dejándome abrazar por los brazos del Morfeo deseando que me llevaran a la oscuridad y perderme en ella por un tiempo … y así es como mi cabeza perdió la razón y me entregue al Morfeo ..

* * *

><p><strong>Realmentee creo que la lie un poco queria meter mucha informacion pero se me hizo un poco confuso el cap asta para mi ustede que opinais?<strong>

** A las que aman con locura a edward y a los cullen dire que tardara un poco en llegar pero tranquilizarse que cuando lleguen lo haran con fuerzas y enmientras estaremos una entretenida lectura con los salvatores y sobre todo aparecera la manada quiero meterla en la historia no sé como pero estará **

**besooooss a todass se osquieree y hago lo mismo que el otro capitulo cuando vea vuestra opinión subiré de nuevo :) **

**PD: quiero hacer los capítulos mas largos para el próximo lo prometo :) !**


End file.
